Dragonic Romance
by crow the dragon
Summary: This Is a Story About My favorite Dragon Pairings in Skylanders [Spyro x Cynder] [Sunburn x Whirlwind] [Bash x Flashwing] The main pairing seems to be sunburn and whirlwind. I wrote this story because I do not see enough Sunburn x Whirlwind fanfics. This is a message to those Sunboom fans. I WILL NEVER WRITE A SUNBOOM FANFIC! sequel up!
1. Chapter 1 Roast and Toast

This Story is about my favorite dragonic skylanders pairings Spyro and Cynder, Sunburn and Whirlwind, and Bash and Flashwing, (may contain OCs) I do not own skylanders and this is my first fanfiction if you want other pairings please submit.

Chapter 1 Roast and Toast

Spyro is looking for Cynder hoping to work up the courage to ask her out, and Cynder is sitting and in deep thought. "_I hope Spyro likes me more than as a friend."_ thought Cynder. "_I doubt it though because of what I put him through before he freed me from the Darkness."_ "Hey Cyn!" called Spyro next to her, "Yah!" Cried Cynder as she was not expecting this, "O-oh Spyro, hi" said Cynder with a blush faintly visible on her cheeks. "Hey Cyn I was wondering if yo-" Spyro was asking but Was cut off when Eon Called them to the Core of Light. "Spyro, Cynder, I have a mission for you two," Said Eon when they arrived at the core. "The Legendary Phoenix Dragon is awakening at Fire Break Volcano, This legendary creature is highly sought after by hunters, I want you two to go and bring him hear for protection.

Meanwhile at Kaos's flying castle Kaos is planning on catching the Phoenix Dragon for himself, "GLUMSHANKS!" Kaos yelled for his butler, "I want you to send AS MANY TROLLS as you can SPARE!" "Yes lord Kaos," said Glumshanks.

Spyro and Cynder arrive at Fire Break Volcano but when they do they see The Phoenix Dragon fighting against a vast amount of trolls. "Come on!" Spyro said as he and Cynder jumped in and attacked the Trolls. Spyro started ramming the trolls and fire blasting them, Cynder was using her Spectral Lightning. After while of battling trolls a troll snuck up on Cynder and knocked her unconscious. "Cynder!" Spyro cried as he ran and trampled all the trolls in his path. "Come on, wake up!" "Mmm, s-Spyro" Cynder said weakly. "oh Cynder, don't scare me like that again" Spyro said with relief. After the Trolls were defeated the Phoenix Dragon attacked Spyro. "Who Are You?" said the Phoenix Dragon as he pinned down Spyro. "I'm Spyro the leader of the Skylanders and this is Cynder my Partner." said Spyro. "Oh, Sorry." apologized the Phoenix Dragon. "You may call me Sunburn." "Okay," said Spyro. "Master Eon we are ready to be sent back!"

After being teleported to the Ruins where they are currently staying, Sunburn gets a little queasy for it was his first time in the portal. "Ah well done Skylanders I see you have found the Phoenix Dragon," said Eon. "Eon, why have you brought me here?" asked Sunburn. "I had the Skylanders bring you hear for your own protection." said Eon. "Also I have an offer, would you like to join the Skylanders?" "As long as I get to Roast the bad guys who tried to capture me, sure." said Sunburn. "Okay I name you captain of the Fire Element" said Eon. "Captain?" asked Sunburn. "Yes, a Captain is the leader of their respective element," said Spyro "I am the Captain of Magic aside from being the overall team leader of the Skylanders." "Oh" said Sunburn. "So, Sunburn want me to show you the Training Arena for a quick sparring match before I show you to the Fire Dorms where you will sleep?" asked Spyro "Sure," answered Sunburn.

Im the Training Arena Spyro and Sunburn are giving it their all. "Try to dodge this!" Yelled Spyro as he launched a fireball at Sunburn. Sunburn disappeared then reappeared behind Spyro. "Hey, No fair!" said Spyro. "You can teleport." After fire blasts match, Spyro got in close with his Fire Ram Attack and caught Sunburn by surprise and landed powerful blow that sent Sunburn to the wall. "OOMPH" Sunburn said as he hit the wall. "Take this!" Sunburn cried as he teleported then reappeared behind spyro and let loose a jet of flame behind Spyro. Spyro and Sunburn started to match each other blow for blow. Meanwhile Cynder was watching Spyro with awe. "Spyro is so handsome," Cynder sighed. "Oh does someone have a crush?" a voice said. Cynder turned around and saw the Captain of the Wind Skylanders Sonic Boom the griffon. "Is it that obvious?" asked Cynder. "Yes it is" Sonic Boom said. "So are you going to tell him?" "I'm afraid he will reject me." said Cynder. "You will never know unless you tell him how you feel," said Sonic Boom. "Now who is that handsome New guy?" "That is Sunburn the new Fire Captain" said Cynder. "I think I'm In love" said Sonic Boom while staring dreamily at Sunburn.

After their sparring match, Spyro showed Sunburn to the Fire Dorms were he would be living. As Spyro walked passed the Undead Dorm, he noticed Cynder looked a little said so he went to go talk to her. "Hey Cynder" said Spyro as he walked up to her. "O-oh, Spyro" Cynder said as she just noticed him. "Spyro you were going to ask me something before we were called to the mission earlier today, what was it?" "I was going to ask i-if y-you wanted t-to go out w-with m-me." Spyro said nervously. "Yes!" Cynder exclaimed, then was blushing madly, "I-I would love to go on a date with you, I was beginning to lose hope that you would ask." Cynder said quietly. Meanwhile with Sunburn Sonic Boom was trying to flirt with him. "Highya Handsome" said Sonic Boom as she walked up to him. "Who are you?" Sunburn asked. "I am Sonic Boom," replied Sonic Boom. "And I would like you to ask me out on a date." "_She is very open about her romantic feelings, but I do not feel the same way as her."_ thought Sunburn. "I just met you so I don't think that is a good idea yet." "Okay" Sonic Boom said a little disappointedly. "Night." Then she flew to the Wind Dorm. "_He WILL be mine"_thought Sonic Boom.


	2. Chapter 2 Twists of Fury

Hello Again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I will try to update the story as much as possible. I know not much Hurt/Comfort yet but that will start with this chapter….hopefully. One of my OCs will make an appearance in this chapter. Now the Disclaimer will be given by crow my Spyro franchise avatar.

**Crow: Crow the Dragon does not own Skylanders or the Spyro franchise, right now he only owns me and other OCs that might make and appearance later on.**

Chapter 2 Twists of Fury

"Spyro, why do you care about me so much?" Cynder asked sadly. "I put you through so much in the past, I tried to kill you." "That was not your fault" said Spyro. "You were being controlled by Malefor." "Yes but why do you always stay by my side even though there are always other dragonesses chasing after you?" asked Cynder. "That's because I love you Cynder," replied Spyro. "I have ever since I met the real you, you are the sweetest and most beautiful dragoness I know, I would not want you to change at all." "You mean that Spyro?" asked Cynder. "Yes I mean that" said Spyro. "Thank you." Said Cynder. "SPYRO!" yelled Sunburn. "You have to help me, Sonic Boom won't leave me alone!" "Sunburn my love!" cried Sonic Boom as she chased after Sunburn. "You cannot escape me!" "Spyro" called Eon. "I have a mission for you." "Yes Eon what is it?" asked Spyro. "Trolls are attacking a village where Unicorns and dragons live, hoping to harvest their tales and scales." Eon said. "On it" Spyro replied. "Take me with you!" Sunburn said. "Something tells me I have to go on this mission, and I need some space from Sonic Boom." "Okay lets go!" Spyro said as they were teleported to the village.

After being teleported to the village they hear "HELP!" the turn to the voice see a dragoness being captured by the trolls and none of the other citizens going to help her. "Sunburn You rescue the Dragoness, and I will take care of the trolls." said Spyro "Got it" replied Sunburn. Sun burn teleported himself to the dragoness when he got close he thought "_wow she is beautiful. What am I thinking? I need to get her free pronto."_ "Wh-who are you" the dragoness asked nervously. "I'm Sunburn, one of the Skylanders" replied Sunburn. "And I'm hear to help." he said as he freed her from the trap she was in. "Thank you" the dragoness said shyly. "My name is Whirlwind." "_Wow he sure is handsome, but will he reject me like the rest have?"_ thought Whirlwind. "Hey Whirlwind" said Sunburn. "Huh?" said Whirlwind. "We need to get you out of here." said Sunburn as he led her to safety. "You should be safe here." "Thanks again" said Whirlwind. Sunburn teleported and joined Spyro and finished of the rest of the trolls. "Thanks Sunburn" said Spyro. "Hey what are YOU doing here?" "huh?" said Spyro and Sunburn as they turned around and saw Dragons and Unicorns crowding around Whirlwind. "You should be ashamed coming here and showing off your horn" said a Dragoness. "M-my horn?" asked Whirlwind quietly. "Also you should be ashamed coming here thinking you're better because you have wings!" said a Unicorn. "I can't take this anymore!" yelled Whirlwind as she flew off crying. "Ya you better run!" yelled another dragoness. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" yelled Sunburn at the crowd. "WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU!?" The crowd was startled at how angry Sunburn has gotten. "_Wow remind me never to get him mad"_ Spyro thought. "S-she is an abomination," a dragoness said. "Yeah, she is a Unicorn Dragon hybrid," said a unicorn. She always comes and shows off her wings." "And her horn" said another dragoness. "How do you know that is why she's here?!" Sunburn asked "Have You ever considered her feelings?!" With that Sunburn flew off in the direction Whirlwind flew.(Yes he can fly in this story.)

Meanwhile at a nearby mountain surrounded by storm clouds. "Why do they keep making fun of me?" Whirlwind said while crying. "I never did anything to them." "You shouldn't care what they think" said Sunburn. "Huh?" asked Whirlwind as she turned around and noticed Sunburn has just landed behind her. "Oh, What do you want? Here to make fun of me too?" asked Whirlwind coldly. "No," replied Sunburn. "I'm here to make sure you're okay." "You shouldn't listen to what they said" continued Sunburn. "Sure you're different but you are special and unique. I would be honored if you joined me as a Skylander." "Really?" said Whirlwind hopefully. "_Maybe he does care about me."_ she thought as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Okay then, I'm in." "Alright" said Sunburn. "Lets fly back at get Spyro and go back to the Ruins." "Okay" said Whirlwind. "_YES"_ thought Sunburn as they flew back to the village.

After they arrived at back at the village a dragoness walked up to Whirlwind. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier" she apologized. "I should not have said so many horrible things to you." "It's okay." said Whirlwind. "You should thank your friend there. He stood up for you big time." said a Unicorn. "Really" Whirlwind said blushing till her face was the same shade as Sunburns was normally. "Time to go" Spyro said. "Eon send us back!" Spyro called.

Meanwhile, A black dragon was watching the whole thing. "Perfect" he said before he disappeared into the shadows. "All according to plan."

After the Skylanders got teleported to the Ruins. (Whirlwind was a little queasy because it was her first time traveling by portal.) Master Eon walked up to them. "Good Job" he said. "And I see we have a new recruit." "My name is Whirlwind" Whirlwind said. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise" replied Eon. "Now lets get on to business, You are now officially an Air Skylander, Now Sunburn Show her to where she will be staying." "Yes Master Eon" said Sunburn.

After a quick tour Sunburn brought Whirlwind to the Air Dorm. "This is where you will be staying" said Sunburn. "If you need anything I will be right next door in the Fire Dorm. Whirlwind gave Sunburn a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you" she said shyly before going into her dorm leaving Sunburn dumbfounded for a few moments. "_YES!"_ he thought before rushing into his dorm.

Awww. how cute, I wonder how Sonic Boom will react when she finds out about this. Also who is this mysterious dragon and what does he have planned? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, the views of my story have increased a bit in the last day. I want to thank all my viewers. Also if you want to see any possible side pairings just post it in the comments. Just so you know this story will always be in 3rd person views. This chapter is mostly on developing relationships. Now here's Spyro with the Disclaimer.

**Spyro: Crow the Dragon does not own Skylanders or the Spyro Franchise.**

Chapter 3

Whirlwind cannot believe what has transpired that night. "_Did I actually kiss him?!"_ She thought. "_I hope he doesn't hate me for it. What am I saying?! He stood up for me when no one else would, and he saved my life. Am I in love with him? And if I am does he feel the same?"_ with that she sighed and went to sleep dreaming of her and Sunburn. Little did she know Sunburn was head over heals for her. "_Whirlwind is beautiful, sweet, and kind." _thought Sunburn. "_She's perfect. I wonder if she feels the same? I mean was that kiss just a thank you or something else? I guess only time will tell. One thing is certain though, I am definitely in love!_ with that Sunburn went to sleep dreaming of him and Whirlwind.

Meanwhile in the Undead Dorm Cynder was deep in thought "_Spyro actually said he LOVES ME!" _thought Cynder. "_I hope he doesn't leave me. I would have nothing left." _she continued. "_WHAT AM I THINKING? Of course he would never leave me. If he did, then why would he have said he loved me?"_ with that she went to sleep dreaming of her and Spyro.

The Next morning Sonic Boom walked up to Sunburn. "Hello handsome" called Sonic Boom. "Are you going to ask me something, like to go out with you." "No, I only see you as a friend and teammate, nothing more" replied Sunburn "Besides I have my eyes on someone else." "You mean that strange dragoness you brought back yesterday?" asked Sonic Boom. "Ooh, SHE IS GOING TO GET IT!" "You better not lay a talon on her" said Sunburn angrily. before flying off to go find Bash the Captain of the Earth Skylanders for some training. "_She is going to pay for taking my Sunburn away from me!"_ thought Sonic Boom angrily before flying off to find Whirlwind.

Whirlwind was sitting by the port thinking of Sunburn. "_Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ thought Whirlwind. "_Am I in love with him, and does he love me back?"_ She was so deep in thought she did not notice Sonic Boom approach her until it was too late.

Meanwhile Sunburn and Bash where talking after their sparring match. "Man I did not get tossed around that much since me and Spyro went at it last week!" said Sunburn "I know right," said Bash. "That was close, though you should not get Spyro mad." "Why?" asked Sunburn. "Thats a story for another time" said Bash(and yes it will be a fanfic... eventually). Their conversation was cut short by a scream from the port. "That sounded like Whirlwind!" said Sunburn worriedly as he flew to the port. When he got there what he saw scared him, Whirlwind was laying in the water badly scratched and unconscious. "Oh no" said Sunburn as he approached her. "What happened?" asked Bash as he got there(He can't fly so it takes him a little longer to get to certain places). "Help get her on my back!" said Sunburn. Bash put Whirlwind on Sunburns back. "Lets take her to Eon."

"That meddlesome Griffon will ruin my plans if she keeps trying to get in their way" said The Mysterious black dragon from the village. "_Might as well take matters into my own hands."_ "Glyde!" "Yes boss?" said a Griffon. "I want you to keep Sonic Boom busy and away from Sunburn and Whirlwind" answered the black dragon. "As you wish" said Glyde.

Meanwhile Sunburn brought an unconscious Whirlwind to Master Eon. "EON!" called Sunburn. "Whirlwind needs medical attention pronto!" "Oh my what happened?" asked Eon. "I don't know, I found her like this" replied Sunburn sadly. "Lets get her to a healer quickly" Said Eon.

Sonic Boom is flying around the Ruins. "_THAT ought to teach her to leave my Sunburn alone"_ She thought. "LOOK OUT!" a voice yelled as someone crashed into her. "AAHHH." Screamed Sonic Boom as she fell. She was wondering why she was not hitting the ground when she noticed a Male griffon has caught her just before she hit the ground. "It's alright" said the male griffon. "I got you." After he gently let Sonic Boom down on the ground. Sonic Boom thought to herself. "_Wow this guy is kinda cute"_ "Sorry" said the griffon. "Huh?" said Sonic Boom after she realized what she was thinking and would have been blushing if it was possible. "Oh you don't need to apologize," said Sonic Boom. "I should have been paying attention. My name is Sonic Boom by the way." "Glyde" the Griffon said.

Sunburn and Eon brought Whirlwind to a Mabu Healer. "What is the matter?" said the Mabu Healer. "Whirlwind needs your help NOW!" said Sunburn. "Oh my," replied the Healer. "I need you to what outside please." She said as she hurried Sunburn and Eon out the door.

After an hour the Mabu healer let Sunburn back in. "She was pretty beat up" said the Healer. "She's lucky you brought her in on time. I have a few errands to run, Why don't you stay and keep her company incase she wakes up." "Okay" replied Sunburn.

A little while later:

"Mmph" said Whirlwind as she woke up. "W-where am I?" she asked weakly. "Whirlwind!" said an excited Sunburn. "Your awake!" "S-sunburn?" asked Whirlwind weakly. "Where am I?" "At the Infirmary." replied Sunburn. "You had me worried." "Why do you care about me so much?" asked Whirlwind sadly. "Why are you not making fun of me of attacking me like everyone else?" "That's because I-I" Sunburn stammered. "You what?" asked Whirlwind. "I love you!" said Sunburn.

Well well, Looks like Sunburn finally told Whirlwind how he feels. How will Whirlwind React and what will Sonic Boom do when she finds out? And WHO IS THIS BLACK DRAGON WHO KEEPS APPEARING ALL THE TIME?! stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 4 confessions

Sorry for the late update. Normally I would have had this up on saturday. I forgot to start writing it then. I cannot believe I gave Sonic Boom a personality . Also I would like to thank Tyrant drag0n for putting me on his favorites list and following my story.

**Sonic Boom: Why do you make me the bad guy?**

**Crow: That kinda just happened.**

**Sunburn: Crow the Dragon does not own skylanders or the Spyro franchise.**

Chapter 4 Confessions

"_He loves me?"_ thought Whirlwind. "_HE LOVES ME!"_ "Whirlwind I understand if yo-mmph" Sunburn was cut off as Whirlwind kissed him full on the beak. "I love you too" said Whirlwind softly after they pulled away. "Now, Whirlwind" said Sunburn with a serious expression. "Who did this to you?" After hearing Sunburns question Whirlwind started to tear up at the memory. "Shh shh" said Sunburn as he gently held her and wiped away her tears. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now if the memory is to painful."

The Healer just finished her errands and walked into the room as Sunburn and Whirlwind were making out. "Eh-hem!" said the healer. After she said this Sunburn and Whirlwind pulled away and were blushing so hard that Whirlwind's face was as red as Sunburn's was normally and Sunburn's face was even redder if that was even possible. "I hope I'm not interrupting but I got some healing plants that will help with all those cuts you have dear." "O-oh, Thanks" stammered Whirlwind as she was still embarrassed about what had just happened.

Sonic Boom and Glyde were still talking. Sonic Boom was having regrets about what she did to Whirlwind and told Glyde. "So you attacked a romantic rival out of jealousy" said Glyde. "But now in hindsight you feel guilty?" "Yes" replied Sonic Boom. "I mean I wanted to be with Sunburn so badly, but I hurt my own teammate and someone he said he cared about." "You should go and apologize" said Glyde. "I know" said Sonic Boom "but-" "No buts miss" interrupted Glyde. "This is the right thing to do. And isn't it a Skylanders job to always do the right thing?" "You're right" replied Sonic Boom. "I will go and apologize right now." With that she flew off to go find Whirlwind to apologize.

A little while later Sonic Boom found Whirlwind and Sunburn in the medic tent. "Whirlwind" said Sonic Boom quietly. "W-what are y-you doing here?" stammered Whirlwind frightened. "I came to apologize about attacking you earlier" said Sonic Boom. "I was jealous, but that does not excuse what I did." said Sonic Boom tearing a little. "I will understand if neither of you forgive me, but I am so sorry." said Sonic Boom now completely wracked with sobs and tears. Whirlwind walked over and put a claw/paw on her shoulder. "I forgive you" said Whirlwind. "And Sunburn, I am so sorry" said Sonic Boom. "I should have listened when you said you only saw me as a friend and teammate." "Hey you don't need to cry" said Sunburn. "Whirlwind already forgave you, and I will to, so dry your tears, and lets put that whole thing behind us, okay?" "Okay" said Sonic Boom.

"Well well" said the Mysterious black dragon. "The whole incident actually worked to my advantage." "Hey boss!" called Glyde. "How did I do?" "Not bad" replied the black dragon. "Although I can tell you were not faking your feelings for Sonic Boom." "What do you mean boss?" asked Glyde. "Hm-hm" the black dragon chuckled. "Oh you will see." With that he disappeared into the shadows. "Ahhh..He always does this!" said Glyde.

Back with Sonic Boom, Whirlwind and Sunburn. "Oh, Whirlwind" said Sonic Boom "I think it best if you stay with Sunburn until you fully heal." said Sonic Boom. "What?!" said both Whirlwind and Sunburn who are now blushing like mad. "You heard me" said Sonic Boom. "She can't stay here and she would probably would be more comfortable away from me for a while because of what happened. Also I know you two are now a couple, I see it written all over your faces." "O-okay" said Whirlwind quietly. "That is if it's okay with you Sunburn." "O-okay" stammered Sunburn. "Anything for you."

That Night after getting Eons permission, Whirlwind was temporarily transferred into Sunburns Room in the Fire Dorm. "Good night my love" said Sunburn after they got situated. "Night" said Whirlwind as they both fell asleep, and Sunburn instinctively wrapped his wings around Whirlwind.

"Almost time to make my appearance" said the Mysterious black dragon.

Sorry this chapters short. but all I can say is Awwww. But who is this dragon and what does he have planned? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 Blinded by the Light

**Crow: Sorry again for the late update. This chapter takes place after the end of Skylanders Spyros Adventure and before Giants. Yes this is where we introduce Flashwing. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Flashwing: About time, Crow the Dragon does not own Skylanders or the Spyro franchise.**

Chapter 5 Blinded by the Light

"Huh" sighed Bash. "What's up Bash?" asked Sunburn as he walked up to him with his wing around his girlfriend Whirlwind. "Yeah, what's the matter?" asked Whirlwind. "I-Nothing" said Bash. "Oh, Okay" Said Whirlwind as she and Sunburn walked off.

A little while later Sunburn and Whirlwind bumped into Spyro and his girlfriend Cynder. "Hey guys what's up!?" called Sunburn. "Do you know what's upsetting Bash?" asked Whirlwind. "I'm guessing it's because he can't fly" answered Spyro. "Yeah" agreed Cynder. "Every clear night he goes out and wishes he can fly." "OHhh" said both Sunburn and Whirlwind. _**BOOOM!**_ "Another one of his and Drobots failed attempts to make a robotic set of wings for him" said Spyro. Just then a scorched Bash walks by grumbling. "I wish there was something we could do to help" said Whirlwind. " I think this is something he has to work through" said Sunburn.

Later that night Bash was out by the edge of the island they were on. "Huhhh" sighed Bash. He looked up and saw a shooting star. "I wish I could fly" he said with his head bowed down. When he looked up he noticed something strange about the star. "_Is it getting bigger?"_ he wondered. "_No it's Getting CLOSER!"_ Bash jumped out of the way just as the meteorite landed right where he was originally sitting. Bash walked up to the crater it made. When he looked down he saw a giant purple crystal in the center. "_What is that?"_ wondered Bash. "_I better go check it out."_ With that he walked up to crystal. When he got there he noticed that there was a silhouette of a dragon inside it. "_There's someone inside!"_ said Bash. "_I have to get them out."_ With that he started to whack the crystal with his tail. After a few whacks it started to crack. A couple of minutes later the crystal shattered and revealed a white dragoness with blue and purple crystals on her wings underbelly and claws. "Wow" Bash thought out loud. The dragoness turned around startled. She shot Bash with an energy beam out of panic. "Whaaaa!" Bash yelled as he was launched of the cliff. "Oh no!" said the dragoness worried. " She ran over to the cliff side and looked down to see that Bash landed on an island lower down the cliff. "Are you okay?" "I'm okay" replied Bash. "I'll help you!" said the dragoness as she tried to fly down, but do to her wings being crystal she couldn't and she fell. "Oomph!" she said as she landed hard on the ground. "Are you okay?" asked Bash. "Why are you worried about me?" asked the dragoness. "I shot you of a cliff!" "One I have a thick skin so that did not hurt at all" said Bash. "And two, that looked like it hurt when you fell." "I'm fi-AAHH!" said the dragoness as she tried to get up but she injured her leg so she could not stand and fell. "I gotcha!" Bash said as he moved under her so she landed on his back. "What happened!?" Bash heard Spyro say from atop the cliff. "Down here!" called Bash. Spyro looked down. "How did you get down there!?" asked Spyro. "Long story" replied Bash as he started to climb up the cliffside by jumping on to a few of the ledges. When he got up Spyro noticed the dragoness on his back. "Who's that?" asked Spyro. "You know that meteorite that crashed here?" asked Bash. "Well she was trapped in it." "Who are you?" asked Spyro. "I-I don't know who I am" said the dragoness sadly. "She's hurt and we need to take her to Whirlwind now!" said Bash.

"Good, she's here" said the mysterious black dragon. "Almost time."

At Sunburn's and Whirlwind's den (they have dens now because the dorms were destroyed when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light) Sunburn and Whirlwind were sleeping with their wings around each other. hen Bash and Spyro ran in they woke up with a start. "What's the hurry?" asked Sunburn sleepily. "We need Whirlwind to heel a dragoness we found" said Spyro. With this Whirlwind ran over to check on the dragoness. "Oh my" she said inspecting the dragoness's ankle. "That's a nasty sprain, let me heal it!" said Whirlwind as she shot a healing rainbow at the dragoness. "Thanks!" said the dragoness. "You're welcome" said Whirlwind happily. "So how did you and the dragoness get down there?" asked Spyro. "Well I think I startled her when she saw me and she accidentally shot me off the cliff. "WHAT?!" yelled Spyro Whirlwind and Sunburn at the same time. "It was an accident!" said the dragoness. "Besides she jumped down to try to save me which is how she got hurt" explained Bash. "Oh okay" said Spyro as he and the others calmed down. "Still what should we do with her?" asked Sunburn. "She has no memory, and we can't just leave her." said Whirlwind. "I can stay with Bash" said The dragoness, after she said that hers and Bash's faces blushed crimson red. "I-I mean if thats okay with you." S-sure" stammered Bash. After they left Sunburn turned to Whirlwind. "I think someone has a crush" said Sunburn. "Yeah" said Whirlwind.

Bash and the dragoness were walking to Bash's den when suddenly the dragoness collapsed from a headache. "Are you alright?" asked Bash worried. "Yeah" said the dragoness weakly. "I just remembered my name." "Really?" asked Bash. "What is it?" "Flashwing" said Flashwing. When they got to the den Flashwing looked at Bash. "T-thanks for letting me stay at your den Bash" said Flashwing nervously. "Y-you're welcome" said Bash. With that the went to sleep dreaming of each other together.


	6. Chapter 6 Eclipse Part 1: Truth's

**Crow: Sorry for the delay I got really distracted.**

**Spyro: I'll say!**

**Crow: hey!**

**Flashwing: Will you two KNOCK IT OFF?!**

**Crow: I do not own Skylanders and also for those Sunboom fans I WILL NEVER WRITE A SUNBOOM PARING!**

Chapter 6 Eclipse part 1: Truth's

"_What's this strange feeling?" _Thought Flashwing. "_I can't stop thinking about Bash, and when I see him I feel warm and my face heats up and I can't even form a sentence without stuttering."_ "HEY, Flashwing!" Yelled Whirlwind as she approached. "What's up." "Oh nothing." replied Flashwing. "Don't give me that" said Whirlwind "I know you have something on your mind, and I'm guessing it has to do with a boy." At this Flashwing's face turned beet red. "_Knew it!"_ thought Whirlwind. " So, who is he?"

Meanwhile Bash was talking to Sunburn. "So Bash," said Sunburn. "I hear you're getting along with the new girl, Flashwing." "Uh, y-yeah" said Bash not expecting that statement. Sunburn and Bash walked by Whirlwind and Flashwing talking. Bash looked over to Flashwing and the moment their eyes met they turned away and blushed. "Oho" said Sunburn. "It looks like someone has a crush." "Is it that obvious?" said Bash. "Yup" replied Sunburn. "And first chance you get you should tell her, don't wait and let someone else get her."

"You think I'm in love with Bash?" asked Flashwing. "Trust me" said Whirlwind. "I see how you look at him, also how you described how you feel around him makes it obvious." "_I'm in love with Bash!" _thought Flashwing. "_But does he love me back?"_ "Uhh Hello?" said Whirlwind. "Huh?" said Flashwing who was just broken from her thoughts. "Oh sorry" she apologized. "Oh it's okay" replied Whirlwind. "I'm just worried he doesn't feel the same" said Flashwing Sadly. "I mean I did not make a good first impression on him when we met." "Only one way to find out" said Whirlwind. "And that is to tell him." "O-okay" said Flashwing nervously.

A little while later Bash and Flashwing were looking for each other. Neither were paying attention and they bumped into each other. "Oomph" said Flashwing as she fell after bumping into Bash. "Sorry" Bash apologized. "N-no, it's okay" said Flashwing nervously. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going." "Flashwing there is something I want to tell you" said Bash. "What is it?" asked a hopeful Flashwing. "I-I" stuttered Bash. "I LOVE YOU!" "You love me?" asked Flashwing. With that she embraced Bash and kissed him. "I love you too."

"Finally time to show myself" said the mysterious black dragon. "Glyde!" "Yes boss?" said Glyde answering his bosses call. "Is it time?" "Yes" replied the dragon. "Now we-WHAT THE!?" He was cut off by a full solar eclipse. "Not good" said the black dragon. "Lets go, HURRY!" he and Glyde ran to the Skylanders. "_This is not good!"_ thought the dragon. "_Soon Disaster will come, and last time he came I had to use THAT power."_

Meanwhile with the Skylanders, Flynn flew down with his Dread Yacht for a visit(miraculously not crashing it). "Hey check out the eclipse" Flynn said. "You don't see that every day." "Yeah" said Whirlwind who was cuddling with Sunburn. Suddenly their shadows came alive and turned into demonic versions of the Skylanders. "What the-" Spyro started as the Shadow Spyro attacked him. They matched each other blow for blow. Whirlwind was having a bit of trouble with her Shadow counterpart who was swiftly gaining the upper hand. "Oh no" she said as Shadow Sonic Boom was about to deliver the final strike, but it did not come, instead she saw a familiar griffon strike her shadow and watched it evaporate into black smoke. "GLYDE" Sonic Boom yelled with joy. "Heh, Long time no see" he replied as she tackled him into a hug. "OOMPH, missed me that much huh?" Sonic Boom realized what she was doing and swiftly got off him completely embarrassed. "S-sorry" she apologized. "No problem" replied Glyde. "Truth be told I missed you as well."

With Sunburn and Whirlwind they were fighting their shadow versions. Sunburn quickly dispatched his and turned to watch as Whirlwind was knocked unconscious by hers. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled Sunburn as he attacked Shadow Whirlwind taking it out. When he did he quickly ran to Whirlwind to see if she was okay, when he noticed she was breathing steadily he let out a sigh of relief. Then Shadow versions of some of the other Skylanders surrounded them. "_Where trapped!"_ thought Sunburn as he was unwilling to teleport and leave Whirlwind to these monsters, when suddenly A barrage of blue fireballs hit each of the shadows quickly dispatching them along with all the other shadows. "What the heck just happened!?" asked Spyro. "Allow me to explain" said a voice. As everyone looked up and noticed a black dragon with dark blue underbelly horns and wing membrane flying down slowly. "Hey Boss" said Glyde. "Bout time you joined the party." Sonic Boom looked at Glyde. "You know him?" she asked. "Yeah" replied Glyde. "He's my boss and friend." "As I was saying" said the dragon. "That was no natural phenomenon, that was the work of the Eclipse Dragon known as Disaster." "Okay we get that" said Sunburn. "But who are you?" "Fair question" said the dragon. "My name is Crow and I am also an Eclipse Dragon, It was my Mission to bring you six dragons together to fight Disaster and his army of shadows, though the fight started a little earlier than anticipated." "Okay" replied Sunburn. "But what about Whirlwind!?" Crow looked to see Whirlwind still unconscious. "I got this" he said as he walked over to her. He started to glow and he put a paw on Whirlwind and healed her. After He walked away Whirlwind woke up. "What happened?" she said "Whirlwind!" shouted Sunburn who ran to her and hugged her gently. Spyro and Cynder walked to Crow. "So what now?" asked Cynder. "Now we head to Black Moon Castle" replied Crow.

**Crow: About time I got this chapter up. I am sorry again for the delay but I hope it was worth it. Stay tuned for the Finale.**


	7. Chapter 7 Eclipse Part 2: The Final Batt

**Crow: This is it. The final chapter. The final battle. The 9 featured characters Versus Disaster.**

**Spyro: Lets DO THIS!**

**Cynder: You got it hun:**

**Sunburn: This Will be all or nothing. I'm In.**

**Whirlwind: I'm with you.**

**Bash: Let's get ready to RUMBLE!**

**Flashwing: Well said.**

**Sonic Boom: I'm coming too!**

**Glyde: Yeah! Let's get this party started.**

**Crow: I do not own Skylanders.**

Chapter 7 Eclipse Part 2: Final Battle

The Skylanders along with Crow and Glyde are training for their battle against disaster. Spyro and Crow just finished their sparring match. It seemed pretty even until Crow gained the upper hand because he had a higher endurance than Spyro. " That was Close" complemented Crow. "I haven't been this exhausted since Malefor" Said Spyro. "I heard about that" replied Crow. "Well lets go check on your friends and see if they are ready to go."

Meanwhile Glyde and Sonic Boom are walking to the training hall. "So Glyde" said Sonic Boom. "Where were you all this time?" "I was training with Crow incase this happened" replied Glyde. "Of course I was constantly thinking of you." "You were?" asked a hopeful Sonic Boom. "Yep" replied Glyde. "And after the battle I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" With this Sonic Boom tackled him into a hug _AGAIN_. "Of course I will!" replied Sonic Boom. They did not notice Crow and Spyro along with the other 5 dragons walking up to them. "AH-HEM!" coughed Crow. Sonic Boom looked up to see the others staring at them. "Oops" replied Sonic Boom as she got off Glyde and if it was not for her beak her face would be beet red. "If you two are ready it's time to go" said Crow. "O-okay" said Sonic Boom who was still embarrassed by what has just happened. "Yeah!" exclaimed Glyde. "Lets get this party started!" "Okay I am opening up the portal now" said Crow. After he said this he started glowing with energy then focused the energy outward and a portal appeared. "Lets go!" After that they all went into the portal.

Meanwhile Disaster was watching them through his dark portal. "_Hmm" _he thought. "_Crow found some interesting friends, and that male purple dragon has much darkness in him, I can use that."_

"Where are we?" asked Bash. "Eclipse Castle" said Crow. "Home of Disaster." "Everyone lets go!" said Crow. As they approached Cynder got closer to Spyro. "I'm Scared" said Cynder. "It feels like Malefor all over again." "Don't worry" replied Spyro. "I'm here." "Sunburn" said Whirlwind. "I'm here" replied Sunburn. "Lets go" said Bash. "Okay" replied Flashwing. As they entered the Castle they walked through the corridor to the Ball room. "This is too quiet" said Glyde. As he said this the ways forward and back were blocked by enemy gates and A giant Black Dragon walked up onto the Balcony. "Well well well" He said. "Look what we have here, a sorry excuse for an Eclipse Dragon and his friends." "Disaster!" yelled Crow. "I know you want to come up here and get me yourself" replied Disaster "But I have friends of my own who are itching for an arena battle." As he said this hoards of shadow versions of various enemies came out of nowhere and started attacking the Skylanders. Crow took on several Shadow Drows with ease. Spyro and Cynder quickly dispatched an army of cyclops, Whirlwind and Sunburn where fighting Shadow versions of trolls. Glyde and Sonic Boom were fighting shadow versions of Arkeyan Robots. After a while the sheer number of enemies soon was too much for the Skylanders. Crow pulled out The Time Twister Hourglass and all of a sudden the enemies speed seemed to slow dramatically. After the Enemies were dispatched the Skylanders pursued after Disaster who escaped in the chaos. After they reached him in the throne room they saw Disaster who was waiting for them with Shadow versions of our heros. "These Shadow Doubles are a lot stronger than before" said Disaster. "The only way to win is to accept your Darkness." he said this looking towards Spyro and Crow. "What is he saying?" asked Sunburn. "Eclipse dragons are born with both immense darkness and light in them" Crow responded. "But the darkness is uncontrollable." "Don't worry" said Spyro. "We can win without Darkness." "I've heard enough" said Disaster. "Shadow Show them that darkness is true power!" At this the battle began. At first the Skylanders had the upper hand until the shadows started using their weaknesses against them. "Hey Crow!" called Glyde. "Lets use THAT item!" "Good call" replied Crow as he summoned the Golden Dragonfire Cannon. "I was not expecting this" said Disaster as the cannon blasted away Crow's shadow. "Now It's Just You and me" said Crow as he lunged at Disaster. The Skylanders started to get the upper hand against the Shadows thanks to the Golden Dragonfire Cannon. Crow launched a barrage of blue fireballs at Disaster who blocked them and launched a stream of black fire. Crow dodged this and rammed into Disasters Underbelly. "Oomph" grunted Disaster as he was not expecting this. Disaster looked around to see that all of his shadows were gone. "How can this be?" he asked. "I'm supposed to be the most powerful being in all of Skylands!" "You relied too much on darkness for power" replied Crow. "NO!" yelled Disaster as he opened up a dark hole. I will not accept "defeat!" As he said this the black hole started to suck everything in. Disaster tried to grab Whirlwind but Sunburn tackled her out of the way. Disaster with Sunburn in his clutches were about to get sucked into the black hole. "If I go down one of you are coming with me!" shouted Disaster. "I don't think so" said Sunburn as he teleported out of Disaster's claws. "What!?" said disaster as he got sucked into the black hole. "NOOOOOOOOO!" "Everyone get close!" shouted Crow. The Skylanders did this as he teleported them all back home.

Back at the ruins everyone was partying to celebrate the defeat of Disaster. Sunburn was dancing with Whirlwind and so were Spyro and Cynder, Sonic Boom was resting besides Glyde, Bash and Flashwing were off stargazing, and some even said that Crow for once had a smile on his face.

End

**Crow: About time I finished this story. I thank those who supported the story and for best oc maker there will be a Drobot and Polar Whirlwind pairing in my next Skylanders Story. Till Next time.**


End file.
